


Submerge

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Settle and soak
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Submerge

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, three-sentence fic (also a drabble!)

She had seen the steam pouring from the water, but as she stepped down onto the first of the succession of stone steps that led into the pool, Camilla was still surprised by the heat. 

Nobody was waiting for her just yet, though she knew she'd not be alone for long, so she was able to linger and adjust with each slow step until she was submerged to her waist and able to cross the bottom to settle and soak. 

She was, in fact, not alone in her bliss for long, but that was fine; this she wanted to share.


End file.
